


The Campaign of Two Sun

by Dhole



Series: Semper Fidelis - Always loyal. [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Grown men squabbling like children, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Slaves begin to go missing, a settlement calls out for help and the Centurions struggle to get along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Ladonna! She'll be a reoccurring character throughout Semper Fi's Flagstaff arcs.

Life in the Legion never stopped for a single death. Flagstaff was no exception. The return of Tyrannous’ group brought a smile back to their Centurion’s face...But it was wiped straight back off when he saw the sorry state of them all and the response from Benedito himself. 

Cervus and Titan were quick to scuttle away like rats. Leaving Dirus and Tyrannous to face their Centurion’s wrath. He didn’t rave for too long. His punches stopped after the wall began to bleed. As they say, life went on. Tiberius knew this. News of veteran Atrox’s death only earned a frustrated sigh from the publican in charge of building production. Another hold back to report. 

A new Legionary was immediately put in charge just a week after. The construction of the Colosseum must not be stopped. Even at the cost of one of Tiberius’ best. The lack of funding thanks to the collapse of Prescott’s mines and his deal with Bene falling through had put the building’s progress under strain, but that was a bridge to be crossed later. Progress was slow, but at least there was any kind of progress at all.

But for some. Life had stopped after Atrox’s passing. His wife now had a house with no man’s name on it. She knew she would lose her home with no male on the deed and had to take action fast. She’d been down to the offices various times, even while in mourning, to request Tiberius’ time. Every time he had been busy, out of town or simply not working in office that day. Here was attempt number seven.

“I wish to book an appointment with Centurion Tiberius Rex.”

The pale skinned veteran slowly rolled his icy blue eyes upwards the lone woman. Dressed in a lilac gown. Her auburn hair short, her fringe leaning to the right side of her face. Around her olive skin neck was a string of fabulous pearls. 

How out of place she looked, in the domain of the great Tiberius. Dirus sneered to himself, carefully setting his pen on his desk and interlocking both hands. Giving her his full attention.

“You wish to speak to Tiberius…?” The veteran repeated slowly. Almost mockingly. The nerve of this woman… Showing up again, unannounced, without a man, again, for that matter! “No,” He then replied calmly returning to his work.

“I-” The woman was at a loss for words. Not expecting to be shot down so sharply. Especially by this… Underling. “I was told to make an appointment if I wished to talk to him.”

“He’s busy,” Dirus countered. “Leave now before I have you arrested, woman.”

“For what…?” She gasped in horrified shock. Literally pearl clutching. “I have asked to speak to him many times this month!”

“For having the nerve to plonk yourself on his doorstep exactly that many times. Un-escorted! You know the law, woman.” 

“Why you eyebrowless little cretin!-”

The commotion caused the office door to click open. Out stepping a slightly irritated Tiberius, looking around to identify who was making such a din. Firstly his eyes set on Dirus. His frown deepened as Dirus shrivelled up like a shrinking violet under his glower. Catching sight of the smartly dressed woman at the front desk, Tiberius softened and straightened himself up.

“Ladonna!” Tiberius greeted her warmly. A smile stretched on his scarred lips. “So good to see you. I’m... Sorry for declining your appointment the other day. I had… Business. ...And I’m sorry I’ve no had the chance to visit you after… After your husband's passing. The month has been… Quite chaotic I must say.” A sharp glare was shot in his veteran’s direction.

Dirus frowned. Feeling progressively more and more foolish as Tiberius rolled on. 

“Tiberius. Sir.” Ladonna didn’t match his enthusiasm. “My husband is… The reason I am here. I’ve been trying to see you for a while now since.”

“Oh?” Tiberius looked behind him. Back towards his office. “I suppose I have time for a discussion now. Come through,” He instructed, holding out an arm to guide Ladonna as the woman walked past his baffled captain and into his office. The door shutting hard behind them both. 

He offered her a seat. Before taking his own on the soft leather chair. “I must say, I’m very surprised to see you here. You mentioned Atrox earlier. The reason you’re here … Why would that be exactly? I do have a rather… busy schedule unfortunately.”  

The implication narked Ladonna enough to come right out with what she had to say.

“I’m pregnant, Centurion.”

The colour drained from Tiberius’ cheeks. Going from a healthy pink to a very sickly green. 

“You- you are…?” The brute stuttered. Hiding the sickening lurch in his stomach. Was this his? Had he finally done this with Ladonna too?! No- … No he couldn't hide this child too.

“I had been feeling sick shortly before Atrox left. I wanted to be sure I was definitely pregnant… But I could only see the midwife after my husband left. ...When I got the news I was pregnant. I was overjoyed… I wanted it to be a surprise for when he returned home from his tour. Only. …Oh it’s not yours! Don’t look so mortified!”

Tiberius had to hold in his mighty sigh of relief. So not to give the wrong impression. Opting to sympathetically nod along as the woman explained her situation. His brows raising and his lips pouting at certain ques. Feigning concern.

“Ah! Yes. I see. Goodness… Congratulations. I suppose.” 

“When the tax collector came by the day Atrox died... I could only just scrape this month's collection. I- I explained the situation… Garrus said I should consult with you.” 

Tiberius’ sympathetic demeanour faltered. His brows furrowing into a frown hearing that the Decanus had stepped out of his role and advised one of  _ his _ subjects. Worthless little bastard.

“Please Centurion Tiberius… Can you help me…?” 

“Handling taxation is not really my role, Ladonna. I simply… enforce the tax. Odiosus is the man you need to speak to. He handles all the paperwork after receiving Garrus’ collections.”

“You are the governor of our city, Tiberius. Fourth in line for the throne! Surely you can help our family? As a favour to your fallen friend?” 

Tiberius sat back in his chair. his sigh masked by the crunching of stressed leather.

He could easily undermine the publican and begin declaring those loyal to his family exempt from tax. But how many would falsify friendship with him? Simply to get out of a measly twenty five denarii a month. The very denarii that funded their hospital, the water supply, the training grounds! Most of the funds currently got pumped into the Colosseum. Cement and wood did not come cheaply and that was just for the foundation. Sure the tax had jumped this year! From fifteen to twenty five… But- Well… They didn’t need to know why.

“Of course I will handle this, Ladonna. After all....Tiberius looks after his girls. Doesn't he?” He began to chuckle. “So long as they look after him.”

He expected Ladonna to join him in playful flirting. instead her frown deepened. 

“I just told you I’m pregnant. We can’t be doing that anymore.”

“Nonsense! Me and Athena had sex all the time while she was pregnant.”

“No you didn’t. That’s why you always skulked around my house before Ace was born. She hardly touches you now she's not pregnant.”

Touché. Tiberius dropped the subject. His pride thoroughly stomped on.

“Leave this with me, Ladonna. Go home. Take this with you also… So you don’t get anymore challenges on your lone wanderings.” Tiberius went into his desk draw and began to print out a declaration on a scrap of paper. Eventually signing his name to it and stamping it. “Here.” He handed the paper over. 

It was a permission notice for Ladonna to go un-escorted by a male for the next three weeks. It was the best Tiberius could do, without stepping on either Caesar or Graham's toes. He bid his goodbyes to her, then turning to the deathly silent Dirus after she departed.

“Sir…?” Dirus finally spoke. Eager to ensure Tiberius wasn't even _angrier_ with him. “What did the woman want?”

“ _ Ladonna _ wanted to have her taxes lowered. Or halted. Due to her husband's passing, she cannot exactly pay them herself now can she?”

“With all due respect sir … You’re surely not considering this? It’ll mean some poor male will have to pay more tax on her behalf!”

“Don’t be so absurd,” Tiberius calmly answered. Heading back into his office, Dirus scampering along after him. “Atrox was a family friend. But I can’t give them too much special treatment. God- I’d have to give all the women the same treatment. Lower their taxes when their husband pops his clogs! I can see it now…  _ ‘Tiberius you’re so kind and generous! Please lower my taxes! I’ll do anything you wonderful!’ _ -...” Tiberius paused. Eyes widening at his own realisation. Then- A grin stretching across his lips. 

“Sir…?” Dirus tilted his head. His dark eyes narrowing up at his Centurion. Not quite sure where he was headed with this, or if he particularly liked where this was going. His behaviour had been slightly erratic since the Jerome incident.

“Dirus, grab your typewriter and some good paper! ...Me and you are going to write up some new legislation. Consider it your apology for fucking up in Jerome!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics are rough in Flagstaff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahoy!
> 
> Apologies in advance, this may be the last update for a while. I'm moving house!
> 
> Credit to my friends Daryl and Vinny for letting me use their Centurions in the meeting section.

A crowd formed in Flagstaff’s city centre the next morning. Loud hammering against the main wall attracted the attention of the residents. All watching a disgruntled Tyrannous hammering up a framed new declaration. The crowd waited for the veteran to finish. Giving a satisfied grunt when the item stayed perfectly in place alongside the other nailed up legislation. 

“Thur. Have uh read uh’ that. Tiberius says yuh all have tuh,” Ty ordered. Finally stepping aside to collect up his borrowed tools. Tyrannous himself couldn’t read the declaration, being completely illiterate. But he was far more reliable than Dirus when it came to physical activity like construction.

> _ ‘ By Caesar's royal decree, I Elite Centurion and High Governor Tiberius Rex of Flagstaff, hereby announce a new tax scheme. As of October 22nd, 2264; I hereby announce a halt of taxation on those widowed or bereaved due to the war on savagery. Those affected by loss of their husband are to make an appointment with Publican Odiosus. There will an application to fill out to apply for state benefit. _
> 
> _ Signed,  _
> 
> _ Elite Centurion and High Governor Tiberius Rex of Flagstaff, AZ.’ _

Tiberius’ signature was printed upon the parchment. Alongside Caesar’s seal, declaring this official law.  

The forming crowd had attracted the attention of Joshua Graham. Who had just gone to collect Dead Sea from the training ground. The young boy cocked his head to the side, observing the people before then.

“Mister Graham what are they doing?” he asked. Giving his parent a tug on his white shirt. “What are they looking at? Has my father said something important?”

Graham’s eyes narrowed. Immediately scouting the lumbering idiot from the Weatherford hotel. Where ever one these lackeys was lurking, their master was always close by. Always up to something deviant. Joshua intended to find out just what, approaching the parchment. It only took the first three sentences of the decree to force a sneer from the legate. The Centurion’s superfluousness oozing through. It made Joshua want to smack the egotistical idiot stupid.

The seal was what caught Joshua’s eye next. Caesar had to put his seal on everything to declare it official law of their lands. But the stamp on this particular decree was not right. A forgery. Sloppy and misshapen compared to what was often a perfect seal. 

This required taking further.

 

* * *

 

 Proud of completing his task with such...Efficiency (A new word the brute had learned), Tyrannous returned to the Weatherford Hotel. Eager to boast to Tiberius and hopefully find himself back in the man’s good books. After the Jerome incident Tiberius had not trusted any of his garrison to complete a single task. But today he had been chosen to do this, not that stupid, mean Dirus. The veteran pushed through the doors, heaving his tool box in then his own bulky frame.

“Tiber-!!”

“Will you keep the noise down, you delinquent?” Came the hiss from the front desk.

There stood Dirus. His voice was so naesley and infuriating. With his stupid greying hair and stark blue eyes. Said eyes standing out alarmingly due the dark shading around his eyes. Make up? Or just naturally this gothic looking? Ty wasn’t sure.

“I gottuh tell Tiberius I did the job.”

Dirus sarcastically slapped the side of his bony cheek. Taking on a look of exaggerated shock.

“Tyrannous has completed a task! How noble! Let us immediately inform Tiberius! Wait no- Caesar himself. You should be elected an elite praetorian for the difficult and grueling of… nailing paper to walls.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…” Ty mumbled. Oblivious to his mockery.

Dirus sneered and neatened his papers. Raising a regrowing black brow at the dithering brute. 

“Tiberius is not here. He had to attend to matters he did not specify. Now leave. I’ll make sure to inform him you had just enough brain cells to handle the task he gave you.”

“Uh right…” Ty mumbled. His free arm swaying and rolling. Unsure what to really do with himself now. Often Tiberius had a second job for him, then a third.

“I’m sure there's an unmounted woman’s leg missing its horny dog.” 

“You fuckin’ wot?!” Ty roared. Bulldozing his way up to the desk and gripping Dirus’ armour. His tool box hitting floor with a deafening clang. The skinny man had no time to get away, tightly snagged in Ty’s grasp. 

As he went to slam his steel-like knuckles into the smaller man’s face, the sound of a throat clearing came from behind Tyrannous. He slowly ambled himself around, releasing the petrified Dirus. 

Both men found themselves on the receiving end of Graham’s ice cold stare. Ty slowly retracted his arm well away from Dirus. Who had stiffened up fearfully.

“Tiberius. Where is he,” Graham said. Blue eyes locked onto Dirus. knowing this man was far more in Rex’s favour than the scruffy, grizzled, scarred one. 

“He is not here, my legate,” Dirus managed to strangle. Swiftly composing himself. “He-”

“Where is he,” Graham asked again. Far more forceful this time. 

“We...We don’t know sir,” Dirus said with a fearful swallow. Joshua starred Dirus down, then shifted his gaze to Tyrannous. Who carried a look of utter dumbfoundedness.

“Centurion Tiberius may be returning soon, my legate. Any moment now really!” Dirus blurted out, trying to perform damage control best he could. 

“I do not wait at a Centurion’s leisure. Tell him I was here and that Lord Caesar has summoned him. Do not make Caesar wait the way you have made  _ me _ wait.”

 

* * *

It was a good hour before Tiberius finally returned to the hotel. He looked like he’d been dragged backwards through a bush. His cape tangled in itself and parts of his armour dislodged and his hair was ruffled and unkept. The captain knew exactly where he had been. He’d gone right after that female the minute he had a free moment. But- The captain did not comment as Tiberius briskly walked past.

Dirus invited himself on into the office after Tiberius shuffled himself in swiftly. His bony cheeks stretched into an expression of distress when he approached the man's desk. Hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels, clearly eager to speak to Tiberius.

“Tiberius. I have a message from the Legate.”

What came next forced Tiberius’ heart into his throat. Caesar wished to speak to him in a meeting, right away. Dirus’ body language told Tiberius that the way this message was delivered… It wasn’t going to be a simple discussion regarding border expansion, or authorising a decree into law. The slender man was tense,  eyes still shifting to the door. As though he feared the legate was still in the hallway. Lurking.

“...I’ll head over right away then. Mind my office for me,” Tiberius told the smaller man. Easing out of his desk chair and leaving to face the Caesar.

 

* * *

“Praetorian Lucius. I request an immediate audience with Lord Caesar.”

Lucius looked over the Centurion. Never seeing Tiberius behave so...Anxiously. Often carrying the bitter scowl that had become Rex's trademark. Now he was twitchy, unable to keep his hands in one place. Plus he looked a right state. Lucius raised a brow, rolling his eyes before then allowing Tiberius on into Caesar's palace. 

“Caesar is already expecting you. Come through.”

The two walked in amicable silence, passing the many pre-war tapestries. Tiberius stopped at one that particularly caught his eye.  A stark crimson one that draped down. Displaying two golden bulls about to lock horns in viscous combat.

“This is new.” Tiberius stated, stopping and pointing up to it.

“Yes. Recently commissioned by Caesar. He says the imagery came to him in a vision from Mars.”

“How divine.”

The two men reached a set of wooden double doors. The domain's quarters.

“Wait here,” Lucius instructed, going on in himself. Leaving Tiberius alone in the long stretching hallway.  The Centurion stepped back from the doors, getting to straightening up his uniform. Not wishing to look like a looming delinquent. Wanting to always look his best for the Caesar. Using some old brass plate on display as a mirror as he fixed his hair. 

A loud clicking of the door reopening made Tiberius quickly straighten himself back up and face the reappearing Lucius. “Come in, Tiberius,” He instructed, holding the door for him.

“Thank you, Lucius,” Caesar called from an armchair facing away from the two men. 

Lucius nodded, taking his leave back to the hall. “Tiberius. Come, take a seat,” Caesar called again, his arm showing itself to gesture at the identical leather arm chair. When Tiberius plonked himself into the soft leather a silver platter was immediately offered to him. Held by a tired, pale looking man in what was an upgrade to the burlap sack they chucked on most captures.  Tiberius accepted the drink of pure water, thanking Caesar and Caesar only.

“Now, Rex. My legate saw something rather interesting this morning, ” Caesar began. He didn't look at Tiberius as he spoke, focused on the fire rather than his lead Centurion. “Some declaration...That carried my seal only...I never got this particular one.”

“My lord- Please just let me explain….” When Caesar didn't even flinch, Tiberius rolled on. “I knew you were far above such petty decrees that dealt with the common folk… I didn’t think-”

“That is just your problem, Rex. You don’t think at all! Do you? You’re giving handouts to lazy women? Encouraging them to sit on their asses all day?” His questions. Or rather; demands feigning themselves as questions. Came faster than Tiberius could provide an answer to. The taller man began tumbling over his own words as he tried to interrupt, only further irritating Caesar. 

“My- My lord. I apologise deeply...But...I was doing what I felt was best for our people.”

“I asked you to build me a coliseum. You’re taking nearly five years to complete  _ that _ . And now you want to throw my money away!? Which skank sucked your cock to get you write this then?”

Tiberius wouldn’t even blink at this point. Eyes wide displaying his brewing anxiety. The comfort of the chair had all but gone as his back was set straight. To the point of an ache began occurring in the centre of his spine. But still he dared not falter. 

“N-Nobody my lord. I just wanted your subjects to feel secure- I don’t like bothering you, you’re a very busy man! I understand that! I respect that!  We have the funds to do this welfare plan my lord… I did all the math! I would never have gone ahead if I didn’t think this would only look good on you-  M-My Lord…”

Tiberius was panting by the end of his speech. Struggling to draw breath after such a wordy apology. Caesar though, did not even blink. Unphased by the shaking, sweating Centurion.

“Oh. Alright then. You could’ve just said that earlier.” Caesar said with a tut. The same way he’d speak with Dead Sea when the boy would ever  equivocate. “Relax. Don’t look so fucking mortified, Rex!” Caesar broke into laughter. “You’re practically wetting yourself!” Tiberius matched it with his own laugh. Far more nervous and uneasy. “Alright. Next time you want to deal in money, you consult me or Graham. Capeesh, Rex?”

“Y-Yes, My lord. Of course.”

“Good. You can tell us all about this little scheme of yours at the meeting.”

What felt like the third consecutive punch to Tiberius’ stomach knocked him to nauseousness. A  _ meeting _ ? 

“My lord. Please forgive me but… Was this not the meeting?”

“No of course not! You thought I’d summoned you here just to yell at you? I was going to just berate you in front of the other centurions. But Graham said it would be better to get you alone.” 

“I….I feel this whole conversation could have waited until after this meeting.”

It only took a slow head turn from Caesar for the Centurion to quickly dismiss himself to go to the meeting. Thanking Caesar over and over for his hospitality. Backpedalling out of the large doors and banging into the unsuspecting Lucius. Knocking the both of them to the ground in a noisy clatter and series of groans from either man. Lucius untangled himself from Tiberius seeming to never end cape and offered a hand to the still shaken Tiberius.

“Everything alright, Centurion? You look the way young Dead Sea does when Graham expresses even slight disappointment in him.” Lucius heaved Tiberius to his feet. Letting the man grumble and neaten himself back up for the third time today. “I believe you’re expected down the hall. In the conference room.”

The conference room was strictly used for meetings of the Legion’s elite. A rare occasion. Only did all the Centurions gather in Flagstaff when a large movement for the Legion was to occur in coming months. Tiberius had not been informed of any such happenings. Beyond finally civilising Phoenix and securing a deal to get a influx of workers from Scottsdale. Centurion Viribus was not an easy man to negotiate with, but Tiberius always got what he wanted in the end. 

“Luck to you,”  Lucius stated. Dismissing Tiberius a nod as he wandered back down the halls.

 

* * *

The large man sighed. Making his descent towards the conference room passing all of the hand woven tapestries and fancy vases. Until he finally reached two thick wooden doors. He stopped. Took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Time to spend two _ tedious _ hours with men who were barely interested in anything Caesar had to say. Just picking their noses or trying to discreetly scratch themselves in rude places. Tiberius made his entrance by banging both doors open at the same time with both hands. Grabbing the attention of every man in room.

In attendance was as followed; 

Aurelius of Phoenix. The six foot seven lumax who made it his life’s work to try and one up Tiberius at every given opportunity. Nothing but a filthy cannibal tribal with less than half a brain in his large empty head.

Viribus Unitas (Though he simply went by ‘Viribus’) held the town of Scottsdale. Not a particularly notable place. He wasn’t tall like Aurelius, but still well muscled with scars etched across his legs from his previous battles. The last time Tiberius visited he was just met with cacti and half empty shops. He couldn’t grasp why Viribus carried himself in such a distinguished manner. His city, if it could be referred to as such, was a shit hole. Ironic given Viribus’ condescending attitude and need to constantly try and govern over the other centurions at these meets. 

Benedito Bence. Centurion on Jerome. Another tall Centurion, a common theme among them all. Caesar liked the city leaders to be strong, tall and capable. Bene was probably the only centurion Tiberius would agree fell into those criteria nicely. He came off as quite gentle and soft spoken. But had a horrible habit of passive aggressiveness should you anger him enough. If it wasn’t for the man’s fixation on homo-erotic home decor, Tiberius wouldn’t mind spending more time in Jerome. Nobody wants to wake up and the first thing they see is a statue with a six inch cock. 

Cadmus Uro. The youngest of the Centurions, a recent promotion last year. Meek and easily shut down, he was a common target for Tiberius. Cadmus was small, at a guess five foot nine. his hair was a light brown that he desperately tried to keep shaved short. But he couldn’t even maintain his stupid little city, it was no surprise he couldn’t even keep his own hair in order.

Dorceus Giant-Slayer. Scarred, scruffy and slightly… psychotic. Cadmus tried to keep his hair neat, Dorceus didn’t even try. His hair was black like a raven and just as wild as one. It grew down to the end of his neck and sprouted in every direction. His moustache and beard were messy and ungroomed. He was blind in one eye, his left. Dorceous claimed he’d lost that eye while slaying a deathclaw. Ugly blood red scars raked across the closed eye served as apparent proof of this tall tale. As well parts of a deathclaw decorated his armour in places. Tiberius still refused to believe him though. Anyone could buy the claws of one of those monsters and frankly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dorceus caused his own injuries while trying to eat himself or something.

Marsyas was the oldest Centurion. His hair was long and grey, but it was well maintained unlike Dorceus’. ...Tiberius hated that man and his hair. How did a man beginning to enter his late fifties have such full, healthy hair? While his own was… Another thing that narced Tiberius about Marsyas was how he was the only Centurion here who didn’t even govern a city. Meaning he had little need to be here! He was a glorified Decanus. Marsya’s only role was to follow Ceasar around when he was went on campaigns with that band of uncontrollable recruits he had. Marsya’s didn’t make much effort to talk to the other Centurions either. Which was understandable, given they were all idiots, bar Tiberius himself. Who Marsya’s seemed to especially go out of his way to avoid. Tiberius didn’t want to talk to that old fool anyway.

  
Elianus kept to himself. Rarely spoke more than three words anytime he was in the same room as Tiberius. Those words often being ‘I feel ill’ or ‘I have a headache’ like a damned hypochondriac. Caesar often kept Elinus close when it came to planning his troops next movements. There was a rumor Elianus knew when potential danger would occur long before the legion even reached that area. He had ‘strange feelings’ and often proved to be right. Rather than dismiss him as a loon, Caesar decided to transfer him from his fort and keep him on hand at all times. 

 

Each of them was sat at a long oval shaped table that stretched onwards a good three meters across the room. The centurions would sit either side of the table, often by order of ‘importance’. One chair sat at the center of the table. The comfiest, and most attractive chair. Caesar’s chair. Then there was be Joshua’s seat to the left. Then his chair to the righ-

Aurelius of Phoenix was in his seat. Aurelius of fucking Phoenix was in his damned seat!

Tiberius snorted like an enraged bull. On the war path for the seven foot lumux sat smugly in his rightful place. Ignoring the pleasant greeting from Centurion Cadmus. Storming right to Aurelius and getting his attention in the form of a hard grab on his caped shoulder. 

“Hu? Oh Tiberius, Sal-”

“You are in my seat,” Tiberius growled. Jabbing a finger into the other centurion’s breastplate. “Go back to your seat, Aurelius.”

The other Centurion looked around in complete confusion. He hadn’t been aware there was a seating plan. All this time he’d just taken whatever seat was available. ...Often it was one a decent way from Caesar’s eyes just not far enough to be noticed when he was not paying attention. He only ever got this seat due to him often running late to these sudden meetings. (Trying to squeeze a quick cigarette at the back of the abandoned public toilet.)

“Well...Can’t you just sit there, next to Cadmus?”

“No.”

“Tiberius, I don’t want to argue.”

“Then get out of my seat.”

“For the love of Mars, Tiberius!” Aurelius snarled and made the choice to yield to Tiberius’ demands. He’d sit next to Cadmus, no one ever seemed to want to be near the poor guy anyhow. He got up, ready to make the exchange of seats. But the slamming of doors stole the attention of everybody. Caesar had arrived. The meeting must begin.

“Sit. All of you,” Commanded Caesar as he walked past the backs of every chair. The gaze of every Centurion following the man towards the tallest chair at the table. “...Rex. I said sit.”

Tiberius looked down to Aurelius. His face plastered with the smuggest grin Tiberius had ever seen. He would not move now, would he? He’d stay in his damned seat knowing full well Tiberius wouldn’t draw this out so long as Caesar was here.

“...Aurelius has taken my position at the table,” Tiberius mumbled. He’d meant to sound far more official, but instead it came out as a sulky mumble. “He is refusing to move.”

Caesar starred. Taking his seat slow and letting himself sink into the furs draped over the leather. He wasn’t at all impressed by this display. Grown men behaving like his idiot son. 

“Rex sit your ass down. There's a seat near whats-his-face there.” 

“It is Cadmus, my lord,” Cadmus called. Only to be harshly told to shut up by Caesar. And that was how Tiberius was stuck next to Cadmus and Bene for this months sudden meet. With everyone finally settled, Caesar finally began.

“I want to thank you all for coming..” Caesar looked to the left side of his table. “Viribus, Elianus, Dorceus, Marsyas.” Then to his right. “Cadmus, Au-..Tiberius, Benedito and Aurelius.” The slight seat deviation had threw him. But Caesar swiftly moved on. “We’ll begin with the top priority; The influx of civilians. Flagstaff is stretched. We can’t allow anymore applications for housing. Reason being? There's no housing left.” 

Concerned murmurs flooded the room. Each Centurion glancing to one another. Most of their cities did not have suitable buildings to house civilians. Not anymore. “So. I will be ceasing further construction of the coliseum of Flagstaff. Instead, Aurelius will use the old stadium in Phoenix to serve as our arena-”

“WHAT!?”

Elianus flinched painfully as his aching head pain increased tenfold. Everyone faced Tiberius. Who was outraged. Caesar had had enough of Tiberius’ attitude at this point and decided he would not sugarcoat his irritation with the man. 

“… Yes. Aurelius informed me he has discovered an old stadium that can seat up to two thousand people. It will serve well as our arena. You on the other hand, have taken nearly five years to build what I have asked of you!”

“Sir- My lord- Please let me explain the delays again. Supplies are being stolen, slaves are going missing and we can’t seem to keep hold of our slave drivers!” Tiberius protested. “At first we assumed Atrox was getting too aggressive and killing the slaves. But after he was...Unlawfully-”

“He hit my son.”

“Atrox did no such thing. He hit a worthless slave child. Not Dead Sea.”

“He shouldn't be hitting any child-” Cadmus interrupted. 

“Nobody is asking your worthless opinion, Cadmus!” Tiberius sneered. Turning the other Centurion meek and ashamed. “And to round it off, Sir...Caesar, my lord...We were informed our gold supply ran dry last week. If I could just have some more time-”

“No! I tire of waiting on you. You’re off the project. You will use that sad excuse for a building skeleton as housing instead. What about a slave housing place, seeing as you keep losing all yours. No further arguments. or risk losing your tongue.”

Tiberius fumed. Back hitting the hardwood of his seat as he folded his arms in an enraged sulk.

“He is taking everything from me,” Tiberius growled. Just quietly enough so not to be heard by Caesar who had moved onto the subject of benefits for those widowed by service. Taking full credit for idea, not even mentioning Tiberius. But the Centurion was too enraged with Aurelius’ actions to even care about his ideas being plagiarized. “Look at him. The disgusting alcoholic degenerate-”

“Shush!” Bene scolded. Putting his fingers to his lips. Having had just about enough of this grown man’s temper tantrum. He was still annoyed at his men’s behaviour in Jerome. Still Bene had received no apology or compensation for that.

“He is an alcoholic!”

“Tiberius. Enough,” Bene told him. Giving him that hard glare that always, without fail, put Tiberius back in line. “Let. It. Go.”

And so Tiberius did. Folding his arms tightly against his chest and huffing in frustration as the meeting went on. He wasn’t even listening anymore. Caesar’s voice faded into white noise as he starred hatefully towards the bigger Centurion. What more could this lumbering oaf take from him? His family? Would he try and steal his wife next? That kenaving bastard. 

While Caesar talked on and on. Tiberius saw there was a compartment under his side of the desk. He checked to see if anyone had eyes on him before discreetly opening the draw. Inside was a notepad. He took it out and and produced his pen from his armour compartment. 

Cadmus caught on to Tiberius beginning to scrawl on the paper, frowning. Tiberius looked up and hissed at him to look somewhere else. Note scrawled on the paper. He tore it from the pad and folded it. Leaning past Bene to attempt to pass it to Aurelius. The other Centurion scowled. Aggressively trying to ignore Tib. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Caesar barked. Making nearly everyone jump in fright. 

“...Aurelius passed me this note, sir!” Tiberius blurted out. Much to the irritation of Aurelius  _ and _ Bene. Who was about ready to slap Tib himself. 

“...Well read it out then. I’m sure Aurelius doesn’t mind sharing his personal notes.”

“With  _ pleasure _ , my lord,” Tiberius snidely said. Opening the note up and standing up. Clearing his throat for dramatic effect. “It says...  _ ‘I have genital warts’ _ ...”

Caesar frowned. Mouthing ‘ew’ to himself as he scooted his large chair away from the accused while a mixture of giggles and disgusted sneers fell across the table. Aurelius slammed his hands on the desk and stood up to face the smirking Tiberius.

“I did not write that! He wrote the note! It’s because he’s still pissing and whining over his stupid seat,” Aurelius snarled. 

“I am not moaning!” Tiberius yelled back. “Just get out of my seat!”   
  
“No!”

At this point Centurion Viribus stood. Demanding the two men silence themselves. Viribus was the second eldest Centurion, that title falling to Marsyas. But he known for being very, very strict unlike Marsyas. 

“I have had it up to HERE!” He snarled. Indicated with his hand his level of tolerance for the childish memawing. “Lord Caesar, if I may incite a vote to remove these two immature men from the meeting? Until they learn to behave themselves and not act like squabbling recruits! All raise your hands in favour!”

Hands began to rise from various men. Equally tired of this charade. Bene, Elianus... Nobody wanted to be here and this was just causing them to have to stay longer. Cadmus went to slowly raise his arm too.

“...Cadmus if you put your hand up I swear I will break every finger on it,” Tiberius snapped and the young man’s hand quickly returned to his hip. “And you, Viribus, you cannot talk about anyone behaving like a child! When in half of these meetings you sit at the back and do what I can only assume is try to reach the bottom of your brain via your nose!”

“How dare you!” The older Centurion roared. Both sets of his knuckles slamming the desk as he leaned over like a tiger ready to pounce. The other men looked to one another, expecting a punch out at any given moment. This time Caesar did not stop them. Something about watching his men brutally fight for his approval brought  him such thrill. But- Joshua wouldn’t be happy if he let Tiberius break Viribus’ eye socket again in a fight. That was a fun meeting three years ago.

“Oh to hell with this.” Caesar muttered to himself. “Meeting adjourned. But I need Viribus and Aurelius to remain in Flagstaff for the time being. I have plans for you three… We will discuss them in detail next week. Go on, fuck off the rest of you,” Caesar said. Twisting his large office chair away from the other men, the leather back of the chair the only thing they could now see. 

Each man began to take his leave. Eager to get back to the cities each had left in their Decanus’ control and not see each other for another five months. Dorceus hissing at every passing Centurion to ‘not come to Prescott’ as nothing was there for them and they were not welcome.

Tiberius stormed out of the room like a hurricane. Shoving Cadmus aside and blanking Bene completely when called on it. He wanted to be back in his office, away from all of these morons who tried so, so hard to undo all his hard work- Something slammed into Tiberius thigh with a comical ‘oof’, causing the larger man to stumble and nearly crash to the ground. 

Immediately regaining his footing Tiberius looked down. Utterly fuming. There at his feet, still at on the ground looking dazed, was that child, Dead Sea. Looking like he’d just collided head first with a brick wall. The boy shook his head and slowly got to his feet. Mumbling an apology to the Centurion.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going! You clumsy little oaf!” Tiberius snapped, side stepping the child and going to make a march past him back to his own office. A force snagged the scruff of his cape, yanking the Centurion back. Tiberius found himself nose to nose with the Malpais Legate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blasphemy and a plan for future settlements.

He swallowed hard. So hard it hurt going down his gullet. The hand that held his cape tightly reaffirmed its grip so Joshua’s hand was now dangerously close to his exposed throat. Tiberius was far taller than Graham. A good six inches taller. But his height meant nothing to Graham. Who pulled him closer to his face as his icy blue eyes stared into his own amber ones.

“Ah...Legate Graham. I was just- You know Dead Sea is such a great kid! I was just telling him-”

“Where were you earlier today…” Joshua asked.”I went to your office and you, the acting Centurion of the city, was nowhere to be found. Instead I am told, by some pathetic little underling of yours, that the Governour ‘Was out’. There was no explanation where or why you were gone...Just ‘ _ he’s out _ .' ”

“I…” Tiberius began. His voice reduced to a meek croak. “I...I…” His gaze shifted to the side. But Joshua violently jogged his cape. 

“Look at me when I speak to you, wretch!” Joshua thundered. Tiberius instantly wanted to slink more and more into the cape that Joshua held in a vice grip. “...I told Caesar of your activities earlier today. You are lucky he accepted your falsified doctrine. But I explained to him that his loyal centurion is often absent from his duties. I hear the rumors. Of your misdemeanors, I don’t doubt that was where you were when I visited your office. Am I right, you wretch?”

Tiberius nodded with a shameful whimper.  “As I thought. ...I could go to Caesar and you’ll be out of a job and back on the streets where we regretfully picked you up from. Or- ...You apologise to my son and I will consider overseeing your sins.”

The snared man’s gaze shifted to the child for a moment. A flash look of confusion on his face. He thought this was Caesar’s boy. Not- Was he Joshua’s biologically but- ...He didn’t even want to ask at this point. Every second without an answer was a second closer to getting the beating that would make him regret ever being born.

“I- I’m sorry-” Tiberius said at Dead Sea.

“So he can hear,” Joshua snarled. Yanking the man’s cape downwards with enough velocity to bring him to the floor with a painful crash. Tiberius groaned, having fallen awkwardly. But he had little chance to feel sorry for himself as the legate grinded his boot into the middle of his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry! Jesus Christ I’m sorry!” Rex wailed. This enraged Joshua. His heel digging into the blasphemers back harder. Until a small voice piped up. “Joshua! Stop it!”

He turned to Dead Sea. Who stared at his father. Joshua looked back down to the cowering Centurion beneath. “He needs to learn, Dead Sea.” Though by now he had reduced his enemy to a fast paced breathing mess. Perhaps the point had been driven home ...For now. The grip on his cape loosened, then he stepped off of him. Letting the cowardly jackal scamper upwards and run, not even giving Joshua a second look as he fled. 

“Why did you do that?” Dead demanded to know.

Joshua was still staring after the long gone Centurion. Considering going after him. What happened just now was just a warm up for what Joshua would have  _ loved _   to have done to that man.  

“As I said, Dead Sea, he needs to learn.” He strained up his creased cape and wonky pendant. For too long has that oaf flaunted himself around. Performing duties that are not his to perform.”

“But there was no need to get so angry...He said sorry.”

“Apologising to save yourself only is no apology at all. The best apology would be changed behaviour. But that is not something I’d expect from a jackal like Rex.”

Dead Sea made a small ‘oooh…’ noise. Letting it trail as he remembered the ‘unfortunate’ Decanus Atrox. “I see… Is my father in there still? I need him.” 

“Would this be anything I can help with?” 

"Uh… No. Not really I just wanted to see him. My fathers always so busy lately. I don't see him between training and him having all these...Big meetings."

“You’re being generous calling them meetings, my son. Come, let us go visit him. The Centurion’s are all gone now.” Joshua explained. using his palm against the boy’s back to guide him into the meeting lounge. The chair was still facing away. It took Joshua clearing his throat to catch Caesar’s attention.

“I told you to fuck off,” The man grunted. Assuming this was one of the damned Centurions coming to pester with non issues. “Do you want to hear it in latin too?” Caesar seethed, turning his chair around. Only to find Joshua and Dead starring. Both wide eyed. “Oh. It’s you.” Not at all registering both one shocked, and one appalled facial expressions each of them wore. 

“Must you speak so vugarly?” Graham seethed. “In front of minors no less.”

“I didn’t know you’d brought him. Shouldn’t he….be somewhere?” He asked. Clearly exasperated. 

“Elaborate.”

“I don’t know...Just..Somewhere else. Not here.”

“You swore,” Dead Sea piped up.

“And? Look, Graham, get rid of him. where are those scruffy lout friends of his? Or take him to Vitus. I don’t fucking know.”   
  
“You swore again.”

“Will you STOP- ...Dead Sea, Clearly your father is under a lot of stress. Come now.” Joshua said, calming himself down not wishing to argue in front of the nine year old boy. Taking him by the wrist and going to move along. Before exiting back out of the room, he turned back. “You should know Tiberius spoke crudely to your son. Violently, almost.”

A shrug comes from the other man. “I think you handled it. Out of his mouth came what your lot would call ‘blasphemy’ and then I heard him plowing through every door in this building. You shouldn’t be so defensive of the boy. He’s not made of glass, Graham. Go on, get gone.”

* * *

 Three days later. Caesar summoned his three Centurions once more. Viribus was first to arrive. Such was his character, eager to please the Caesar. He took a much closer seat in the meeting room. Aurelius was next to arrive, looking in shambles like he had ran here. Viribus also couldn’t help but pick up the foul stench of nicotine...His face formed into a disapproving scowl. Shaking his head as the larger centurion took his seat...In Tiberius’ seat.

“Do you really want a repeat of last time?” Viribus piped up. Catching Aurelius’ attention. “Get out of his chair.”

“Why?! It’s a damned chair. He’s the one being a piss baby.”

“Aurelius of Phoenix how long have you known Tiberius Rex? Eight years now? You should know by now that he is the biggest, whinest manchild this side of the Colorado! Don’t give him reason to complain, Phoenix, get out of the chair,” Viribus told him. Like how an instructor would scold a young trainee. Aurelius grumbled and tutted, but did as Viribus instructed. Shifting his frame from one chair to the next. “Ah- ah!” Viribus interrupts. 

“What now?! He doesn’t own this chair too!”   
  
“No,” Viribus said, raising a hand to calm the other. “But he’ll no doubt complain you’re too close to him. Sit near me instead.” 

As if summoned by a ritual, Tiberius entered the room. His face sporting the classic Rex scowl. He stomped over to his chair and slammed himself into it. His arms folded tightly over his chest in an annoyed huff. 

“...Salve, Tiberius.” Viribus greeted him. When no response came, only a piercing glare. Viribus took that as clarification the man was sulking.

 “Troubles with the Mrs?” It was intended as a joke from Aurelius. But Tiberius reacted like an enraged bull. Seeing red.

“Why don’t you just-” Caesar entered the room before Tiberius could finish. Walking past his Governor and taking his seat. “Welcome to all three of you. ...Glad there’s only three of you this time. It’s a nightmare to try and remember all those names. Half of those twits I don’t even care about. Like...Who’s the twitching weirdo with black hair?”   
  
“That’d be-” Viribus began.

“That was a rhetorical question, you kiss ass.” Caesar spat at Viribus. Much to Tiberius’ delight. “Okay. I need to make this very clear. What I tell you in this room, is strictly confidential.” He says, when the other three men nod, he continues. "Our scouts reported a town south of Phoenix. When it first came to our attention it was nothing more than derelict A bunch of vile ghouls and other degenerates living in their own filth. I condemned to simply rot.".

"A wise choice, my lord." Viribus piped up again. "What could the likes of the ghouls offer our society?" 

"Stop. Interrupting."

"My apologies, Lord Caesar…"

"...Anyway. Word has come they've finally sorted the shit hole out. Now I'm ready to allow them the chance to integrate into our empire. You three will travel to the city...They call it 'Tucson' I think. Take as many men as you need. I don't care how you do it…. I want them as my subjects by the end of the week. No later. No matter how much blood you must spill. Get me that city!"

"Yes, my lord." Came the three replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hituas was longer than expected i'm sorry. hoping to pick this longfic back up again now.


End file.
